


Jour 7

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bombing, Despair, Dystopia, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Je continue à faire tours de la ville à la recherche d’un endroit où me cacher, mais je sais bien que n’y a pas endroit qui soit sûr, je sais que n’y a pas d’échappatoire par ce qui semble vouloir devenir un massacre plus qu’une attaque.





	Jour 7

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Jour 7**

Je n’aime pas ce silence.

Je ne l’aime pas.

Normalement j’en profiterai, je le considérerai en effet un don ce moment de paix, tellement différent du bruit et du bavardage qui normalement imprègnent la ville d’Avaste.

Maintenant, plutôt, il est presque irréel n’entendre rien à part des plaints des blessés, peu comparé aux morts, et du pleuré étouffé de ces qui ont perdu quelqu’un de proche.

Je continue à faire tours de la ville à la recherche d’un endroit où me cacher, mais je sais bien que n’y a pas endroit qui soit sûr, je sais que n’y a pas d’échappatoire par ce qui semble vouloir devenir un massacre plus qu’une attaque.

Je regarde autour, et je voudrais avoir quelqu’un à chercher maintenant, quelqu’un qui me fasse préoccuper de son destin, quelqu’un qui se préoccupe du mien aussi, mais il n’y a personne.

Je peux seulement penser à ce que va m’arriver maintenant et quand le bombardement va reprendre, parce qu’on sait qu’il arriverait.

Tout ce pour lequel je peux me désespérer est cette ville, et je le fais vraiment.

Avaste m’a accueilli quand je n’avais pas d’autre lieux dans le monde où me réfugier, quand j’ai fui de la presque étouffante gorge de Kandor, seule chose que je connaissais jusqu’à ce moment-là. 

J’avais tant méprisé les autres peuples qui habitaient là, et un peu j’avais aussi méprisé les autre phades, mais les voir souffrir maintenant me faisait sentir un monstre pour la seule raison d’avoir sorti sain et sauf de la première vague de bombardements.

Je sens que je dois prendre une décision, et la prendre tout de suite.

Je voudrais partir, mais une fois encore je ne sais pas où aller. Les communications par les autres villes nous disent qu’on n’est pas été un cas, que le même bombardement s’a présenté aussi dans tous les autres villes libres.

Il est comme s’ils ne voulaient nous laisser échappatoire, et ils le mènent très bien.

Je continue à parcourir ce qui désormais est seulement le squelette de la rue principale de la ville, et je m’arrête près des ruines d’un immeuble assez grand d’accueillir part des blessés d’un côté, trop cadavres de l’autre.

Un faràs avec de l’air pratique s’approche à moi et me demande si je vais bien, et après d’avoir vérifié mes conditions il s’en va et il continue à s’occuper de qui a vraiment besoin d’aide.

Quelqu’un me crie de donner un coup de main, mais je me sens perdu, confus.

Je voudrais faire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas me repérer dans tout ce doleur.

Je fuis, je retourne dans la rue, poursuivi par ces voix que presque m’assourdissent après tout le silence rencontré dans le reste de la ville.

Je marche, je marche sans but parmi les rues détruites, je marche et en attendant je pense à ce qui se passe et à tout ce à que j’ai tourné le dos.

Je pense à ma mère, et à ce qu’arriverait si la guerre atteindrait Kandor aussi, et je me demande si elle réussirait à obtenir la protection dont elle a besoin, ou si elle mourrait toute seule comme je l’ai laissée.

Je range les dents, parce que je ne suis pas habitué à douter de mes décisions, et je déteste qu’ils me contraignent à le faire.

Non, je me ne repente pas, je ne doute pas.

Ma décision a été bonne, elle est seulement en conflit avec les choix de quiconque nous fait ça.

À ce moment-là je vois les rares qui encore osent parcourir les rues détruites de Avaste regarder le ciel, préoccupés.

J’ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux avant d’entendre ce bruit assourdissant.

Je cours et je crie, avec les cris de tout le monde, et je regrette le silence de quelques moments avant.

Vais-je connaître à nouveau ce silence, ou je ne vais pas être vif pour le faire ? 


End file.
